Kagome's back and she's kicking!
by Sesshomaru-Is-To-Sexy-for-Kags
Summary: SOrry about deleting it I had to it wasn't working right so here it is still....
1. Chapter 1

Yes well Hello this is my first attempt at fan fictions this is my first day and well please forgive me if it has nothing to do with the plot for I am a very new at Fan fiction writing well here is a fic I guess….

Looking down into the depths of the well Kagome sighed she was supposed to go back to the Feudal Era today but that wasn't going to happen. She just couldn't face Inuyasha after the 'incident'

FLASHBACK

_Kagome stared at her friend's back he was with Kikyo again but this time she never imagined it would be like this. There he was in all of his glory that was him. He was having intercourse with his very much dead lover right there at the base of Goshinboku._

_It was something she was very much afraid of seeing with her eyes with the thoughts of betrayal on her mind she left to the Bone-Eaters well and engulfed in the blue light._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sure she didn't have a love interest in him anymore that 'infatuation' was long gone

But she still didn't like it when he never told her of some things even if she really didn't want to know them…. He was more of a brother to her more than anything he was the older brother she never wanted or had. Clear and simple He was the wheels turning in her head that kept her going back even if she didn't want to admit it but he was her light at the end of the tunnel even if it was more of a sibling love more than anything else.

She never really wanted to be a bother but if it ever leads to her being weak then she will have to have that problem solved.

It was decided then before she went back she will train hard to be a very honorable priestess she will excel in swordsmanship and archery also she will have to change out of her school uniform it was much too revealing and she would not go around skipping in a skimpy school outfit. She would train in private lessons wit ha martial artists and a priestess who will teach her in archery while the martial artist would teach her about swordsmanship and the different styles of martial arts. You're probably thinking 'Where will she get all this money from?' well let's just say that traveling in the Feudal Era has its rewards especially in gold and antique artifacts which sell for quite some money.

She shall start her lessons tomorrow.

……..THE NEXT 2 YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome finally finished her training she know was a black belt in Judo, Kung Fu, Tae Kwon Do, and Karate. She also was an expert at swordsmanship and archery, She could now make barriers and make a purification whip with her hands and how to make purification orbs for hand to hand combat so that if she doesn't have a weapon she will be able to fend for herself. You're probably wondering 'Didn't Inuyasha come and try and take her back to the feudal era?' well it would've been that way if she hadn't sealed of the well for a certain time heh heh… Well anyways now she wore a form fitting battle uniform it was very much like Sango's demon slaying outfit except it was all black.

Now that Kagome is 17 she has no worries and she is now very cold but warm to those who she cares about. She is skilled in the battlefield and keeps a cold emotionless mask like Sesshomaru did and does for the whole lifespan of his existence.

This is where her new Journey begins of love, Betrayal, and how to have a Half-demon who's been waiting 2 years for Ramen let the fun begin!

Yes well I hope you like this chapter but I really didn't please review and flames are welcomed I would love to have the extra criticism about my grammar and etc…


	2. Saving little rin

Yes well as I said I'm very much new at this so please Comment and flames are welcome I would like the extra criticism so I can get better.

"talking"

'whispers or thoughts'

'**beasts think'**

"**beast talk"**

**I do not own Inuyasha or songs if I ever put in any…**

Kagome finally came out of the well, But what she say very much surprised her there sat Inuyasha and the whole gang just looking at her it was very nerve wracking.

"K-Kagome is that really you?" whispered a very emotional Sango. Kagome just nodded her head it felt good to finally be able to breathe in the fresh air that was the Feudal Era.

Everybody ran to her in hopes it wasn't an illusion they started poking her with sticks, Pinching her cheeks, and Groping her butt…..WAIT! groping her BUTT?!!?!? That struck a nerve and it ended with a very unconscious monk lying on the forest floor.

Everybody stepped back three HUGE steps they were petrified….Terrified . "Okaa-san?"

Came the cry of the little kitsune orphan. Kagome turned her head you could see her eyes getting very glassy and were filled with unshed tears. She told the gang that she trained for the whole two years in different styles of martial arts and was an expert at archery, and swordsmanship and that she sealed the well so dog boy couldn't get in.

"WHOA HOLD UP! You're telling me you sealed the well and did you just call me dog boy?!" What happened next was what made their hearts sink she just looked him coldly in the eye with a look that could make even Sesshomaru-sama shiver. "Yes that is what I said would you like for me to call you something else Inuyasha maybe something like, Unfaithful brother…Hmm? No well then Inuyasha please enlighten me when were you going to tell me you took Kikyo as a mate?" EVERYBODY'S jaw dropped to the ground they didn't even know that he took Kikyo as his mate but they did wonder why he let her in their group before but they didn't want to push his temper any further then it already was. Inuyasha just stuttered his mumbles could be heard as 'I'm very sorry please forgive me I wanted to tell you when you got back from the future.'. Kagome forgave him and said that she was going to go patrol around to see if there were any demons around and if they wanted the Shikon jewel shards.

With the Inu-Tachi """"""

"Inuyasha did you see how Lady Kagome acted? It was unlike the Kagome we used to know and the punch to the head wasn't very comforting..-"Inuyasha quickly shut him up.

"It's only a matter of time before Kagome comes back so shut up and let's enjoy the lunch boxes Kagome brought us". Soon everybody agreed and they started munching on the various different kinds of vegetables and meats. While talking about other unimportant things, But in all of their minds everybody was thinking

'Oh Kagome what happened to make you seem so cold!'

Back with Kagome":""""""""""

SSSSSIZZZLLLEEEEEEEEE CRACK! POP!

The sound of Kagome's purification whip cracked through the air. She had just finished slaying her fifth demon that had two sacred jewel shards in it. She now had 11 sacred jewel shards that she single handedly brought down.

After connecting the Shikon jewel shards on her chain she wandered around aimlessly knowing that she could find her way back to camp by sensing their auras and energy levels. Surprisingly, Inuyasha didn't have the largest amount of energy. It was actually Sango who had so much energy, but hers were filled with hatred and sadness. Getting over the initial shock Kagome set out farther in the woods wandering around until she heard a blood curdling scream from a young child.

She dashed of farther into the forest to help the little girl.

POP! BOOM!

The demon blew up right in front of her eyes. She had used an orb of purifying energy

To defeat it since an orb was much faster than her whip. She turned to the little girl who just stared into her cerulean blue eyes a very unusual color for Japanese men and women alike.

"H-Hi my name is Rin!" Kagome just nodded her head and walked off. She stopped when she heard a cry for wait.

"Please come with me until I reach Master Jaken pretty Lady."

She nodded her head and followed the little girl.

WITH SESSHOMARU AND JAKEN"""""""""""""""""

'This girl has trained very hard I see her aura crackles around her and you can see it from a fairly long distance'

'**She will bear strong pups for us'**

'No she will not she is human'

'**She maybe human but she is stronger than most demons'**

'hn…'

And soon the human females came walking into the clearing.

Yay! I'm done I hope it was longer than before!

PLEASE REVIEW FLAMES WELCOME!!!!


	3. AN NOTE!

I'm very sorry to say that I won't be updating for maybe 2 days at the least because I have to do summer book reports! ( being in the honors program sucks!) oh and yes if there is anything that you needed confirmed this used to be my friends account so don't mind the huge age difference lol well I will try to update soon!


End file.
